Stacy
by SteveG12358
Summary: This story tells how Stacy turns from intelligences obsessed baddy to assistant gadget lab creator and WOOHP super spy.. Please leave a review


Stacy

FADE IN

INT. WOOHP GADGET LAB DAYTIME

In the WOOHP gadget lab Dean and Stacy are working on the gadgets. Stacy passes Dean a screwdriver and Dean uses it to screw in a nut.

Suddenly Jerry appears on a laptop screen.

JERRY

Hello Dean and Stacy, do you have today's gadgets for the Spies and Victor's mission for today?

DEAN

Sending them to you right now.

Dean puts the Brain Scanner Wrist Watch, the Brace for Impact bracelet, the Web Sling Ring, 4 Way ear communicator, the Not be effected perfume, the running really fast running and the Break from escape pencil case under a metal tube.

DEAN

Hey where's the Spy Tie?

STACY

Right here Deany.

DEAN

Thank you Stacy Pie.

Stacy place the Spy Tie with the other gadgets and presses a button on the wall causing them to be sucked into the tube.

DEAN

That's my girl.

STACY

Oh Deany.

JERRY

You know I'm still on the screen.

DEAN AND STACY

Sorry.

The laptop screen turns off.

STACY (V.O)

You're wondering why is a baddy like me is working at WOOHP with a cute boy like Dean, well let me tell you all about it. It starts out years ago when I was 6 years old.

FADE TO

INT. STACY'S HOME LIVING ROOM SUNSET FLASHBACK

In Stacy's living room STACY'S FATHER was reading a newspaper while sitting in his chair. 6 year old Stacy and her MOTHER walk into the living through the front door.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

So how did it go?

6 YEAR OLD STACY

I got second place daddy.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Seriously, come on, second again.

Her father grabs her second place ribbon into the garbage can.

6 YEAR OLD STACY

(crying)

Daddy not again.

STACY'S MOTHER (O.S)

Why do you have to be so cruel to our daughter all of the time when it comes to competition?

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Do you see all of the first place awards from my science fairs over the years, that's why I worked hard on each of them to impress all of the judges?

6 year old Stacy walks up to the wall and look up at all of the ribbons and awards on the wall.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

How will she survive in this world when she goes into second place all of the time?

STACY'S MOTHER (O.S)

Stacy will be just fine, it's you who is putting too much pressure on her into winning 1st place.

TIME LAPSE

The garbage can starts to fill up with 2nd place ribbons.

The days evolves into nights as light go on, then out, while garbage can piles with second place ribbons.

STACY (V.O)

So while time goes on my daddy is still disappointed on me into going into second place all of time.

INT. STACY'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM FLASHBACK

Stacy walks into the living room with some letters in her hands. She sits down on the couch next to her father while he is sitting in his chair reading the newspaper.

Stacy looks through the letters and smiles when she looks at the last letter.

STACY

My acceptations letter from the University of Malibu came in.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Go ahead Stacy open it up.

Stacy opens the envelope and takes out the letter from it.

STACY

(reading the letter)

Dear Stacy Marker, you are accepted into the University of Malibu.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Does it say that you're in the gifted classes?

STACY

No it doesn't but I do got accepted into the University of Malibu.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

But we are not accepted in their gifted program at all. Throughout every generation of the Paddington family they are accepted into classes with top honors, and you are left in second place.

STACY

(explains)

But I did pass their acceptant test.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Yes, but with only 10 wrong, you are just a failure to this family.

STACY

(crying)

How dare you say that to me?

Stacy runs upstairs crying.

STACY'S MOTHER (O.S)

Did you upset Stacy again?

CUT TO

INT. STACY'S ROOM

Stacy is laying on her bed with her face in her pillow.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Oh come on Amanda you know she is a failure.

STACY'S MOTHER (O.S)

You're the only one who is calling her a failure Robert, accept her for the way she is.

Stacy takes out her high school yearbook from her bookshelf. She opens it up to the middle page.

STACY'S P.O.V

She looks into her yearbook. She sees herself in a photo with her playing second place at her science fair.

BACK TO SCENE

STACY (V.O)

This is where that I got mad at myself of being in second place all the time. So I rip my picture out of my yearbook.

Stacy rips the picture out from her year book. She throws it onto the floor and goes up and sit down at her desk. She takes out her ruler, a pieces of paper and starts to draw on them.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF SACRAMENTO ABANDON BUILDING FLASHBACK

STACY (V.O)

After designing my designs for the Cranium Dranium I go to an abandon building to pick up my machine back from an underground website.

Stacy walks up towards the abandon building. She knocks on the door. Suddenly the door opens and she steps inside.

CUT TO

INT. ABANDON BUILDING

Stacy enters into the abandon building. She walks up towards a big sheet covering something.

STACY

Hello I'm her to pick up my machine?

Stacy walks over to the sheet and pulls it off reveling the Cranium Dranium.

STACY (V.O)

When I pick up my machine I didn't knew that the underground website that I order it from is very secretive.

Stacy hops into the Cranium Dranium and activates it. Stacy moves the Cranium Dranium walks forward. Stacy presses a button on one of the joysticks causing robotic tentacles to come out from it's body.

STACY

Robot tentacles. Awesome. Now let's see if it can absorb people's brain power to add it to my IQ.

Stacy fires lasers from the Cranium Dranium hitting the wall of the abandon building causing to create a large hole in the wall. Dust clears out and someone pocks his head through the hole in the wall.

A helmet lowers down onto Stacy's head.

STACY'S P.O.V HELMET

Stacy scales the man and information pop up on the helmet's screen.

STACY (O.S)

It appears that this man has high math skills and also in science. I need those.

BACK TO SCENE

The robot tentacles grab the man and throws him into the back of the Cranium Drainium. The man's brain power soon is transferred to Stacy's mind through the helmet. Stacy smiles evilly.

STACY (V.O)

From that day I knew that my evil life begins there.

CUT TO

INT. STACY'S HOUSE STACY'S ROOM THE NEXT DAY FLASHBACK

In Stacy's room Stacy packs her things into a box for Mali U. She closes the box and tapes it up.

STACY (V.O)

Later that day I pack up for Mali U.

Stacy's father come into her room.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Well young lady I hope that you won't get expelled at the first day, stick to your classes and pay attention, the Marker legacy is in your hands.

STACY

Oh daddy, don't put pressure on me, I'm a soft more there. Now could you help with my boxes?

FADE TO

EXT. FRONT OF UNIVERSITY OF MALIBU LATER THAT DAY FLASHBACK

At the front of the University of Malibu Stacy takes out her things from the trunk of the car. Not much, just 3 boxes of her cloths and books and bed sheets and comforters.

STACY'S MOTHER (O.S)

You make us proud Stacy.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Hopefully.

STACY

Don't worry about me. I have everything under control.

FADE TO

INT. BASEMENTS OF MALI U FLASHBACK

Stacy puts her Crainium Drainium behind a stack of boxes in the basement under the dorms.

STACY (V.O)

To make sure that my machine won't attach too much attention to itself, I place it in the basement under the dorms, so no one can find it.

FADE TO

INT. STACY'S DORM ROOM MALI U FLASBACK

Stacy was laying down on her bed reading a book. Suddenly a message pops up on her computer. She stands up off from her bed and looks at the message. She smiles evilly.

STACY (V.O)

While I was at Mali U I make sure that I target all of the intelligent freshmen.

FADE TO

INT. UNIVERSITY OF MALIBU DORMS BASEMENT FLASBACK

The elevator slams down onto the basement floor. The elevator doors open and Ling Lee falls onto the basement floor. The Cranium Dranium tentacles grab Ling Lee and pulls her into the back of the machine.

She goes into a fettle position and closes her eyes and shiver. He brain power is sucked from the machine and into Stacy's mind.

STACY (V.O)

I thought that maybe 1 freshman is enough, so I figure why won't stop at 1 when I take away all of the smarts from all of the freshmen's' brain power.

FADE TO

INT. STACY'S DORM ROOM EVENING FLASHBACK

Stacy is up at her computer with her eyes wide open. She takes a sip of her coffee and continues to type onto her computer.

STACY (V.O)

So I scour the web to find the smartest students that are attending Mali U and take away their smarts.

FADE TO

INT. UNIVERSITY OF MALIBU DORMS BASEMENT FLASHBACK

In the basement of the dorms Sam was thrown into the back of the Crainium Drainium. The brain power is downloads into Stacy's mind.

Stacy types down onto the keybord and papers print out from the Crainium Drainium. She takes the papers out from the machine.

CUT TO

INT. UNIVERSITY OF MALIBU CLASSROOM FLASHACK

Stacy gives the papers to her professor and left the classroom.

STACY (V.O)

At first this idea will go off without a hit, but that's when I was wrong about that idea.

SERIES OF SHORTS

Alex and Clover found the Crainium Drainium in the basement.

STACY (V.O)

It turns out that Sam's friends are spies and they found my evil machine.

Clover and Alex are tied in rope on a conveyor belt that is pointed towards the basement ferniest.

STACY (V.O)

So then I catch them and tie them up in rope and throw them on the conveyor belt towards the Mali U ferniest.

In the Library Clover and Alex are fighting Stacy. Clover pours the toenail polish onto Stacy's Crainium Drainium's leg. She struggles to break free from the toenail polish.

STACY

(mad)

OK that is not a smart move.

Stacy fires lasers from her Crainium Drainium. Clover and Alex dodge the attack. Alex got caught by one of the tentacle and hung upside-down. Clover toss her the toenail polish. Alex caught the polish and pours the toenail polish all over the robot tentacles.

STACY

No. Now I will fail all of my classes and it's all your felt.

Clover picks up a book and throws it right at Stacy's legs making her trip and fall to the floor.

STACY (V.O)

So then I got arrested.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY LATER FLASHBACK

Stacy was laying down on her prison bed with a sad face upon her face.

STACY (V.O)

And ended up her at the WOOHP containment facility. I am now serving up to 10 years in the facility just for steeling people's brain power. So instead of being locked up in here for 10 years, I'm going to get out of here the only way I know how. By being released early for good behaviour, hopefully, no one will take away this idea of mine, but I will just keep it to myself.

FADE TO

SERIES OF SHORT WOOHP

Stacy is working at the WOOHP cafeteria. She pours a ladle of soup into a soup bowl for a WOOHP agent. An inmate runs behind the counter and leaps into the air but was shocked by the invisible force field.

Stacy is mopping the floors in the bathroom. Jerry comes out from a stall and look at Stacy and became confused.

JERRY

Am I in the wrong bathroom?

Stacy is washing a WOOHP jet in the hangers. Suddenly water splash all over her orange jump suit. The other workers are starring at her.

STACY

What?

The other WOOHP workers and agents whistle and go back to work.

END OF SHORTS.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY 4 YEARS LATER FLASHBACK

Stacy was laying down on her bed in her cell waiting.

STACY (V.O)

So I did good behaviour for over 4 years and I'm still in the containment facility, but all has change when Jerry comes by.

Jerry comes by her cell and opens up her cell door.

JERRY

Stacy your 10 year sentence is now cut short, you're free to go.

STACY

So I'm free? Awesome, I mean thank you.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP ENTRANCE DAYTIME SUNNY FLASHBACK

Stacy walks outside out from WOOHP with the sun shining in her face. The doors closes behind her.

A Butterfly flies down onto Stacy's head.

STACY. (V.O)

With me out from prison I decided to return home.

FADE TO

EXT. STACY'S HOUSE FRONT PORCH DAY TIME SUNNY FLASHBACK

Stacy walks up to the front door of her house and knocks on the door. The door opens and her parents are there.

STACY

Mom, Daddy I'm back.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

Where have you been Stacy we are worried sick.

STACY'S MOTHER (O.S)

Mostly your father, but seriously where have you been for 4 years?

STACY

Here's the entire truth. I kind of got crazy with being smart so I decided to make a machine and steal all of the other students' brain power.

STACY'S FATHER (O.S)

I told you before she won't survive in the world for being in second place, and now she decided to steal other people's brain power.

STACY

(mad)

All because of you putting too much pressure on me for all of these years. And I came home to see you guys again and now you are just meaner than before so now I don't want to see you again daddy.

Stacy runs off from her house.

FADE TO

INT. COMPUTER CAFÉ LATER FLASHBACK

Stacy looks from behind her back and then types down onto the computer. She types down on the computer and pop ups of Doomtech come up on the screen.

STACY (V.O)

So now after being a drop out I decided to return to to order a newer mecha suit but this time with an upgrade.

FADE TO

INT. ABANDONBUILDING EVENING FLASHBACK

Stacy kicks down the door to the abandon building and walks towards a sheet covering a big item. She pulls the cover off from the item to revel a new exo skeleton.

STACY (V.O)

With my new machine I will permanently have all of peoples' smarts and keep it to myself.

CUT TO

EXT. JAPANESE ROBOTIC LABORATORY PARKING LOT FLASHBACK

Kyoto Toyguy was in fear starring at Stacy's exoskeleton. She fires the laser at him sucking out all of his smarts. The smarts are transferred into her brain.

CUT TO

INT. SCIENTIST LABORATORY FLASHBACK

A female scientist was working in her laboratory when suddenly Stacy in her exoskeleton breaks through the ceiling and lands onto the floor. She fires the laser right at the female scientist and sucks out her smarts.

CUT TO

INT. ANOTHER SCIENTIST LABORATORY LATER FLASHBACK

Stacy fires her laser right at the male scientist. The male scientist runs from the laser but was struck by the laser and all of his smarts are transferred into Stacy's mind.

STACY (V.O)

With my new plan, no one shall stand in my way, but that's when he came in.

CUT TO

INT. WASHINGTON SCIENCE CENTER EVENING FLASHBACK

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you think you're the one who has trouble for being really smart think again?

STACY

How do you know you little brat.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because I know because I read your entire diary.

CLOVER

Alright Victor when dealing with a baddy who is obsessed with smarts don't read their diary.

STACY (V.O)

So Victor started to explain on his point of view of being smart, but I was still upset that he read my diary

Victor continues to talk. Stacy started to get sad and tears come out from her eyes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you see try to be smart is not steeling other people's brain power or try to eliminate the competition it's about showing the skills you made to try your beast and the people you know who shall appreciate your , And you're not smart you're just a dumb blonde who is obsessed with brain power.

ALEX

We are very disappointed in you young man.

CLOVER

We're going to tell your mom that you named a girl a dumb blonde.

STACY

O it's true. All my life is being the dumb blonde of my family and that is just a stereotype, I wanted to make my parents proud of me for who I am with an IQ of 100, but when I notice is that I am failing in the past, I knew that I have to increase my IQ to catch up with my parents.

And then Stevie Hiking come in.

STEVIE HIKING

You don't need to do that, in life you struggle to become the smart person you want to be, but there is no limit to being smart, just be proud of being who you are, reather you are smart or not, your parents will still be proud of you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Stacy if you may please give Sam's smarts back.

Stacy aims the laser at Sam's head. She fires the laser at Sam returning her mind back to normal.

FADE TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER THE NEXT DAY FLASHBACK

In Jerry's office Stacy was sitting on the couch with Jerry sitting up at his desk.

JERRY

So Victor has told me that you want to be on a different path in your life is that right?

STACY

Yes I do. I want to be part of WOOHP and help out the spies and Victor.

JERRY

Stacy, Victor convince me to put you in a position at WOOHP. You are a creative girl and for now I am putting you at the WOOHP Gadget lab with Dean our other super spy here at WOOHP.

STACY

Thank you Jerry, but why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?

JERRY

(Explains)

Stacy I was just like you when I was young. You see I have a twin brother named Terry, he is the evil twin of the family, he convince me into cheating in our 5th grade exam. And so one day he tries to destroy WOOHP, then me and my spies caught him and I told our head master the truth lust making me to repeat the 5th grade. And it was embarrassing. But sooner or later everyone else at WOOHP will get used to you, but now we have to find you a place to live.

STACY

I found a cheap apartment at his apartment building to rent. It only cost about 25 dollars to rent it.

JERRY

It's settled then, I will let you have time to unpack your things at your new apartment.

STACY

Thank you Jerry.

FADE TO

INT. STACY'S APARTMENT LATER FLASHBACK

Stacy comes into her new apartment and it is a 12 x12 room with a bathroom at the top left corner.

STACY (V.O)

The apartment was small but it was really roomy. People from WOOHP help me with my stuff.

Stacy lay out her work clothes for her new job. Stacy picks up a white shirt with a black tie and a brown skirt up against her body. She looks into her mirror and thinks about and lays it back onto the bed.

She picks up a pink t-shirt and a blue skirt and puts it up against her body. She lays it back onto her bed. She picks up a white shirt with a blue bow on it and a blue skirt up against her body and puts it back onto her bed.

She looks at the 3 pairs and picks up the white shirt with the black tie and brown skirt.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP HALLWAYS THE NEXT DAY FLASHBACK

In the hallways of WOOHP Jerry and Stacy are walking down the hall with some of the other agents giving Stacy some dirty looks while they walk down the hall.

STACY

(to Jerry)

People are looking at me with mean looks.

JERRY

They just don't get used to a former baddy worker here at WOOHP, in no time they will soon like you.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY THE NEXT DAY FLASHBACK

The next day at the WOOHP gadget laboratory Stacy and Jerry walk into the laboratory.

JERRY

Now don't get nervous about your first day you'll do just fine.

They walk right up to Dean. Dean turns to the others and smiles. Stacy was blushing when he saw Dean for the first time.

STACY (V.O)

While I was at the WOOHP gadget lab, I met my future husband Dean who is just a cutie.

DEAN

Hey my name is Dean nice to meet you.

STACY

Hey.

Stacy and Dean shake each other hands.

JERRY

Now you 2 met I will leave you to work.

Jerry left the gadget laboratory. Dean walks up to the table and Stacy puts on her lab coat.

DEAN

(handed Stacy a list)

So now Stacy I need you to get these gadgets for me for Sam, Clover, Alex and Victor's mission today. Jerry will WOOHP them any minute so we have to get them prepared.

Stacy reads the list and walks over to a large box. She opens it and revels the Laser Nail File. She puts it down onto the table where Dean was walking at. She then pulls a draw open to revel the Scanning Watch and puts it onto the table.

She walks over to a closet and opens it up and the Drill Heel Boots are in the closet. She picks up 3 pairs up and puts it onto the table. She reads the list and walks over to a chest. She opens it up and takes out the Hover boards out and the Nuclear Powered Hairdryer out from the chest. And she opens a draw to take out the Heavy Impact Yoyo.

She place them all onto the table. Dean puts them under the tube and presses a button sucking them up to Jerry's office.

DEAN

So when we have all of the gadgets we send them up to Jerry's office.

STACY

OK so are all of these gadgets your own creations?

DEAN

No. Some of these are made by other agents. I am held back in second place for gadget making.

STACY

What do you do about it being in second place?

DEAN

I let it slide and don't get angry about it.

STACY

So what do you do to forget about it?

DEAN

I just keep on doing the best I can and design and build gadgets. And learn from my experience.

STACY

So you don't plot to get revenge on the competition?

DEAN

No I don't I continue on my skills.

STACY

So continuing on your kills makes you a better person?

DEAN

You can say that.

MONTAGE VARIOUS

INT WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY 1 DAY LATER FLASHBACK – Dean and Stacy puts on some goggles. He welds a computer chip into a compowered.

STACY (V.O)

So through the last few days I got to know more about Dean.

INT. WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY 3 DAYS LATER FLASHBACK – Dean was screwing a screw into a robot head with Stacy carrying a stack of 3 boxes. Suddenly she trips over a screw driver and falls over backwards. Dean catch her before she falls over the floor. Stacy blushes and smiles

DEAN

You have to be much more careful there.

STACY

Sorry I should've watch where I was going.

Dean walk back to the table and Stacy puts down 1 box from the stack.

STACY (V.O)

I also got to know about the workplace.

C) INT. WOOHP TRAINING ROOM 2 DAYS LATER FLASHBACK- In the WOOHP training room Dean was throwing punches and kicks while Stacy mimics every move he made.

STACY (V.O)

He even teach me some hand to hand combat moves.

INT. WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY 3 MORE WEEKS LATER FLASHBACK- In the WOOHP gadget lab Stacy puts some of the gadgets under the tube and presses a button causing the gadgets to be sucked through the tube.

STACY (V.O)

And before you know it I know my way around the place, but that all changes when I found the machine.

END OF MONTAGE

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY SUNSET LATER FLASHBACK

In the evening Stacy was putting some gadgets back into a box. Suddenly she notice a sheet covering something big. She pulls the cover off from it to revel a machine.

STACY

Dean. What is this?

Dean walks over to Stacy and look at the machine.

DEAN

Oh I forgot about that. It's called the Mecha Maker, designer and assembler. It's a machine that creates mecha suit in just seconds.

Dean presses the machine and types down onto the keyboard on the machine.

DEAN

See just type down what you want for your mecha suit from the machine.

The machine starts up and a mecha suit comes out from the end.

STACY

Cool. So could I try it for a little while?

DEAN

Of course you can I got to lock up now don't stay too long.

Dean walks out from the laboratory. Stacy starts to type down onto the keyboard on the machine.

The Machine starts up and the Laser Blaster Blizzard 390 to come out from the other end.

STACY (V.O)

I didn't pay much attention to Dean. I started to make a lot of mecha suits

Stacy types down onto the machine again and the Wrecking Ball-o-Rama and the Great Gladiator comes out from the other end.

STACY (V.O)

I have so much fun making mecha suits I didn't know that the sun was setting.

Stacy types down onto the machine again and the 101024 Mecha, the Spike KX900, Crawl Brawl CB, Steam Roller 44X, Buzzsawmen Mecha Suit and the Wild Cat XXL while the sun was setting.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY MORNING THE NEXT DAY FLASHBACK

Dean entered into the WOOHP gadget lab and was surprised with a lot of mecha suits in the gadget lab, with Stacy sleeping on the floor. He walks up to Stacy and wakes her up. Stacy wakes up and got off from the floor.

STACY

(yawned)

Good morning. Wait it's morning?

DEAN

Yes it is. I see that you made a lot of mecha suits in here. How many did you made?

STACY

About 500.

DEAN

Wow that's a lot of mecha suits. You made a lost more than me.

STACY

How many did you made?

DEAN

About 10.

Dean pulls a draw open and takes out a box. He opens the box and takes out a pearl earring.

DEAN

You see a normal earring but with 1 press of the button it transforms into a mecha suit.

Dean presses the earring transforming it into the Earring Transforming Robot Suit. He takes out a toy samurai from under the table.

DEAN

And this is no normal toy action figure, because with a press of a button it transforms into a robot suit of armor.

Dean presses a button on the action figure and transforms him into the Samurai Ninja Robot Armor. He takes out a doll from under the table.

DEAN

And this little lady she is also a mecha suit.

Dean pulls the pull string on the doll and transforms her into the Doll Brawl Mecha. He takes out a pen from his pocket.

DEAN

This is now normal pen with a click it transforms into a mecha suit.

Dean clicks the pen transforming it into the INK 111 Mecha. Dean takes out a rectangle box and opens it up to revel . He takes out a small blue ball out from it and place it onto the floor.

DEAN

And these mecha suits can grow from a small ball.

Dean drops water on it making the ball grow into the Boxing Mecha. Dean takes out a purse from the lower draw and puts it onto the floor.

DEAN

This purse is also a mecha suit. I may look like a purse, but with 1 press of a button it transforms into a mecha suit.

Dean presses a button on the purse transforming it into the Purse Power TX. He takes out a necklace and press a button on it transforming it into the Grand Jewel mecha suit.

STACY

I take it that the necklace is a mecha suit too right?

DEAN

Yes.

STACY

You are 1 creative man Dean.

DEAN

Thanks. Anyway how about this. Let's put your mecha suits away, get today's gadgets ready for the spies and Victor and this evening I can take you out on a date tonight.

STACY

Really?

DEAN

Yes. You look like a nice girl to be around and I want to know you better.

STACY

(excited)

Yes, yes, I mean ok.

DEAN

Great. So I will pick you put at your apartment at 7 pm. That sounds ok with you?

STACY

Yes it will.

DEAN

Great. See you than.

FADE TO

INT. STACY'S APARTMENT LATER FLASHBACK

Stacy opens her closet. In her closet she takes out 3 dresses from her closet and lay them down on her bed. Stacy picks up 2 of the dresses and puts them against her body while facing the mirror. Stacy puts them back down onto her bed and pick up the 3rd one and puts it up against her body.

STACY (V.O)

It was my first date with Dean tonight and I have trouble picking out the perfect outfit. So I call some experts.

Stacy picks up her cellphone and puts it up against her ear.

STACY

(into her cellphone)

Hello Clover I need you and Sam, and Alex's help. I have a date with Dean tonight. Hello, hello. Hmm they must have gone on a mission already.

Suddenly knocking came up at Stacy's front door. She opens it up and Sam, Clover and Alex are there.

CLOVER

Tell us all about it after the date.

SAM

Let us do you hair and makeup.

ALEX

Lucky girl.

MONTAGE

Clover uses her compowered to project a dress onto Stacy. She presses the button and Stacy transforms into a black dress.

CLOVER

Too Dark.

Clover presses onto her compowered and a feathery dress comes up onto Stacy.

CLOVER

Too Feathery.

Clover presses onto her compowered and a hot pink dress comes up onto Stacy.

CLOVER

Now that's just right.

Sam uses a curling iron and curls Stacy's hair.

Alex puts makeup onto Stacy's face.

END OF MONTAGE

Stacy looks perfect wearing a hot pink dress with her hair curled up perfectly, with her perfect makeup and wearing a pearl necklace and hoop earrings.

CLOVER

You look perfect.

ALEX

Good luck on your date.

Suddenly Sam's compowered rings and opens it up.

SAM

Jerry needs us now. Apparently an explosion came out in the desert and Jerry needs us and Victor to investigate it.

Sam, Clover and Alex exit out Stacy's apartment. Dean came up wearing a shirt and tie.

DEAN

Wow you look amazing.

STACY

Thanks. Sam, Clover and Alex went overboard.

DEAN

It's a good idea. Now shall we.

STACY

Let's.

Dean and Stacy walk out from her apartment and Stacy closes the door behind her and locks her door.

FADE TO

INT. FANCY RESTURANT EVENING LATER FLASHBACK

In the fancy restaurant Dean and Stacy are sitting in the middle of the dining room. The waiter place 2 silver platters in front of them and takes off the silver covers reveling the stakes for them.

STACY

This is a nice place you take me to. Why are you treating me so nicely?

DEAN

Well because I think that you are a caring person on the inside and need it to come out and be the nicest you, you can be.

STACY

That's nice of you. The other people at WOOHP give me the mean look so as the spies, but not Victor he was nice enough to convince Jerry to give me a job at WOOHP.

DEAN

The Spies know Victor more than me, he is a nice little boy.

STACY

Victor is certainly a nice boy. Hopefully things will turn on me for the better.

DEAN

Hey, everyone will like you soon. Tell you what after this I will take you out for ice cream. Is that ok?

STACY

Sounds sweet.

FADE TO

EXT. SCRAP YARD NEVADA DESERT EVENING LATER FLASHBACK

The Spies and Victor leap from the jet and parachuted down into the yard of the scrap yard.

STACY (V.O)

Meanwhile the Spies and Victor are looking for a baddy who has escape from an evil lair or something and is heading towards WOOHP, but let's have Victor and the girls handle this.

CLOVER

A scarp yard?

SAM

This is where our mystery baddy is heading.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(pinching the grass with is eyes closed)

She's getting close I can see her heading towards us.

A giant pile of scrap metal is lifted up into the air. MEGAN WEATHERDALE 10 years old, cute, smart, uptight, kind hearted, with short curly hair and blue eyes is uses her powers to make the scarp pile float into the air.

ALEX

(ask)

Is that our baddy?

CLOVER

She looks so young.

SAM

And also powerful.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Excuse me. Can we help you?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Yes you may.

ALEX

Can we ask you your name?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

My name is Megan Weatherdale, daughter to Wink Weatherdale and Margie.

CLOVER

So you mean the name 2 baddies who use a game show to steal other smart people's brain power?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Yes. And I was the test subject for their machine.

DISSVOLE TO

INT. TV STUDIOS BASEMENT FLASHBACK

STACY (V.O)

This is the part where Megan tells her backstory.

Margie puts Megan into a chair and straps her in. Wink turns on the machine. Suddenly the machine sparks and shocks Megan 3 times.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE (V.O)

My mother and father used me as a lab rat for their brain sucking machine. The machine shocks me more then once but 3 times.

Megan Weatherdale collapse and fall to the floor.

CUT TO

INT. HOSPTIAL ROOM LATER FLASHBACK

Megan wakes up in a hospital bed with her parents beside her. They are reveled. Suddenly metal objects in the room started to float into the air. Megan got uptight and covers her ears.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE (V.O)

From the shocks I develop super powers. My parents worry about me so they sent me somewhere special.

CUT TO

INT. DOOM TECH SECRET HQ LATER FLASHBACK

In Doom Tech Secret HQ the Doom Tech scientist are to experiment on Megan. They strap her onto a table and it raise into the air.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE (V.O)

They experiment on me in the most painful ways.

The scientist poke needles into Megan's body. She started to get uptight and sweet comes down from her forehead. The brainwaves on the machine are so high, and it turned red. Suddenly debris starts to fall from the ceiling.

Megan starts to get angry and mad and suddenly electricity come out from her body and shocking the scientist in the Doomtech lab. Megan floats into the air and causing her straps to break off from her. Suddenly a psychic wave comes out from her head hitting the scientist and causing them to get confused.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE (V.O)

I also discovering that I have telekinesis, technopathic, gravity manipulation, electric manipulation, levitation and memory manipulation. I don't know what to do next, so I use my powers to destroy Doomtech, escape and get revenge on my parents.

Megan's eyes glow white and electricity come out from her body.

BACK TO SCENE

SAM

Does escaping Doomtech and getting revenge on your parents just because you got super powers.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Yes I am.

CLOVER

Take about a family reunion.

ALEX

Just stand down and we can talk.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Not now.

Megan raises her left arm and metal bars lifts them up into the air and throws them right at Victor and the spies. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots to grab the bars and throws them away from them.

Sam fires the Net Launching Masquerade right at Megan, but Megan uses her powers to turn it into water causing the water to fall to the ground.

SAM

Apparently she also has Matter manipulation.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

(mad)

Don't speak about parents.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She said apparently not parent.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Don't speak of them

(to Alex)

I heard that.

ALEX

Heard what?

CLOVER

Oh great she can mind read too.

Megan uses her magnetism manipulation to make a truck to float into the air. Victor uses his plant powers to make giant roots to grab hold of the truck. Suddenly his roots turned into sugar.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She also has molecule manipulation, because she turned by roots into sugar.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

That's not all what I got so far.

Megan uses her gravity manipulation to lift the spies and Victor up into the air.

SAM

Gravity manipulation.

Megan creates a electric ball out from her hands and fires it right at Clover hitting her and making her crash into a pile of cars and exploded on impact causing her to fall onto the ground with her uniform ripped and her hair all fuzzy.

CLOVER

I'm guessing that's electric manipulation.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about she can handle this manipulation.

Victor uses his plant manipulation to make a giant fly trap to appear from the ground and charges right at Megan. Megan uses her powers to turn it into metal and made the metal pieces to fire right at Victor. Victor uses his plant portation powers to dodge the attack and appear right behind Megan and throws a kick at her. She uses her telekinesis to throw Victor right at Sam, landing his face right into her breast.

SAM

Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry.

They dodge the incoming pieces. Alex uses the Umbrella shield to reflect the attack, but suddenly the umbrella shield breaks and she got hit by the pieces causing her uniform to rip and blood to come out from the cuts and collapse to the ground.

SAM AND VICTOR

Alex.

They run right at Alex. Sam puts on the X-Ray Glasses.

SAM

She's fine but she only have a dozen cuts.

ALEX

More than a dozen.

Suddenly Sam is lifted up into the air. Megan uses her telekinesis to break every bone in her body. Sam screams and Megan throws her onto the ground. She fires a electric ball right at Sam hitting her and made some rips to appear on her spy uniform and making her skid across the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no not good.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Do you want to end up like your friends?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not today.

Victor made the Hyperighty- Destructo out from the ground and made it explode. He uses his plant portation powers to transport him, and the spies back to WOOHP. The smoke clears and Victor and the spies are gone.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Now to go after my parents.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JERRY'S OFFICE

Jerry was typing down onto his computer. Suddenly the flower pot starts to shake and Victor and the Spies pop out from the flower pot and land onto the floor.

JERRY

Oh my what happened to you girls?

SAM

The baddy who did this to us, she is the daughter of Wink Weatherdale and Margie.

ALEX

And she's heading this way to WOOHP.

CLOVER

And she's too powerful.

JERRY

Oh my I better call some back up right away.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS PARK OUTDOOR ART SHOW SUNSET

At Beverly Hills Park Dean and Stacy are looking at the great thinker statue while holding their ice cream cones and Stacy wearing Dean's jacket.

DEAN

The Great Thinker. I wonder what's he is thinking of.

STACY

It depends on the topic. The original name for him is the Poet and he is created by Auguste Rodin.

DEAN

How do you know all of this?

STACY

My daddy forces me to stick to my studies and to do my best, but my best is not enough so he thinks that I am a failure and won't live up to my family's legacy.

Dean holds onto Stacy's hand.

DEAN

Hey, you're not a failure, you're a creative woman, who has a mind of gold and a smart attitude.

STACY

Thanks… for saying that to me.

Dean and Stacy slowly kiss each other. Suddenly Dean's communicator rings.

DEAN

Sorry, WOOHP is calling.

Dean takes out his wallet communicator and answers it.

DEAN

(into his communicator)

Hello.

JERRY (V.O)

Dean, Stacy you need to get back to WOOHP right away.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER THAT EVENING

Dean and Stacy enter into Jerry's office with Sam bandage up in a wheelchair, Alex covered in band aids and Jerry and Victor wrapping bandages around Clover's body.

DEAN

(ask)

What happen to you girls?

SAM

It's a girl named Megan who did this to use. She is just too powerful.

JERRY

She is also heading towards WOOHP, so I need every agent available to defend her off.

STACY

What about me I can help.

CLOVER

As if like that time you help to steal Sam's smarts, that time you steal all the other smart people's smarts or, or ?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I think that's about it Clover.

STACY

But I can help I have some mecha suits ready.

JERRY

Sorry Stacy, but no, look after the girls with Victor.

Suddenly the alarm came out.

JERRY

(into the inner com)

All agents at the front. Prepare for battle.

Jerry and Dean run out from his office.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well I guess we have to take the girls back to the penthouse.

STACY

You go do that. For me I am going to prove to WOOHP that I have changed.

(ask)

Tell me where do you keep your spy uniforms?

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

Stacy opens a door in the women's locker room and takes out a Shocking Pink catsuit. She looks into the mirror and presses it against her body. She runs behind a row of lockers. She throws her dress off and puts on the catsuit.

Stacy walks out from behind the lockers wearing the catsuit.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LAB

Stacy sprays the Not being effected Body Spray all over her mecha suits. She puts on the 2 Earring Transformation Mecha suits earrings onto her ears, puts on the Grand Jewel Necklace onto her neck and puts the Purse Power Purse over her left shoulder and puts in the Doll Brawl Mecha Doll into the purse, the INK 111 Mecha pen in the purse.

She puts in a ear piece communicator into her right ear and puts on the Brain Shield Sweatband around her forehead. Suddenly Dean came into the lab.

DEAN

Stacy what are you doing?

STACY

I don't care what Jerry said I have to prove myself to WOOHP and the other agents that I have changed and that's what I'm going to do.

DEAN

I won't stop you , but I will wish you good luck.

STACY

Thanks you.

Stacy kisses Dean on the check and runs out from the gadget lab. Dean blushes.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP FRONT ENTRANCE CITY STREETS EVENING

In the city streets Jerry and the other WOOHP agents are outside at the front entrance defending it. Suddenly Megan Weatherdale floats down from the sky.

JERRY

Young lady. We won't hurt you, but we want you to surrender peacefully.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Not now. My parents are inside and they need to be punished.

JERRY

Very well. Attack.

All of the WOOHP agents charge at Megan. Megan uses her telekinesis powers to make every WOOHP agent float into the air and throws them down onto the ground.

WOOHP AGENT 1

My leg

WOOHP AGENT 2

My leg

WOOHP AGENT 3

My legs.

The other WOOHP agents fall down onto the ground.

JERRY

NO kidding she is too powerful.

Megan uses her magnetism manipulation to make the parked cars to float into the air.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

I would like to see my parents now.

STACY (O.S)

Not today.

Stacy crashes through the front entrances piloting 1 of the Earring Transformation Mecha suits.

JERRY

Stacy what are you doing?

STACY

Defending WOOHP.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Very well.

Megan throws the cars right at Stacy. Stacy presses a button on the controls of her mecha suit causing 3 missiles from the 2 missile launchers to hit the flying cars hitting them and made them explode on impact.

Megan uses her magnetism on Stacy's mecha suit but it didn't work.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Smart thinking on making your mecha suit unaffected by my powers.

STACY

That's not the only think I can do with my mecha suits.

(into ear communicator)

Earring Transformation Mecha #2 attack.

The 2nd Earring Transformation mecha attack Megan by swinging it's sword down onto her. Megan uses her telekinesis powers to push by the mecha and made it crash onto the ground.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

You my negated by magnetism but not my telekinesis.

Stacy runs right at her firing missiles right at her. Megan uses her powers to make the missiles go into different directions hitting the buildings and made them explode on impact. Stacy swings her mecha's sword right at Megan. Megan uses a telephone pole to block the attack and uses her telekinesis to push her away from her. Megan uses her magnetism manipulation powers to throw a steel garter right at Stacy. Stacy ejects from her mecha and leaps into the 2nd Earring Transforming mecha as the other got crushed by the steel garter.

Stacy fires lasers from her mecha suit right at Megan. Megan uses her gravity manipulation powers to make a big chunk of the ground to be lifted up into the air and uses it to block the laser fire. Stacy throws a punch with her mecha suit right at the chunk braking it into pieces and throws a punch at Megan hitting her.

STACY

Sorry. Are you hurt?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Your turn.

Megan uses her powers to push Stacy back and made her mecha suit to roll on the ground. Stacy ejects out from the mecha suit.

STACY

(into her ear communicator)

Octo-Armed Robot Fighter, Swordsman Giga come to my side.

The Octo-Armed Robot Fighter and the Swordsman Giga land down from the sky and land down beside her. She presses a button on the Grand Jewel necklace making it transform into the Grand Jewel Mecha, she leaps into it and takes control of it. Megan fires electric balls from her hands.

STACY

(into her ear communicator)

Swordsman Giga block the attacks Octo-Armed Robot Fighter leap over him and throw a punch down onto Megan.

The Swordsman Giga uses it's sword arms to cut down the electric balls in half and made them explode. Octo-Armed Robot Fighter leap through the smoke and over Swordsman Giga and throws a punch onto Megan. She uses her telekinesis to slam it down onto the ground 3 times and made it explode. She makes the Swordsman Giga to float into the air and throws it down onto Stacy in the Grand Jewel Mecha. She uses her mecha to catch the mecha and throws it to the side. She throws a fire hydrant right at Megan. Megan blocks the attack and uses her molecule and matter manipulation to turn the water squirting out from the ground into lava.

She made the lava to poor down onto Stacy. Stacy ejects from the Grand Jewel and rolls down onto the ground to dodge the lava.

STACY

(into her ear communicator)

Laser Blaster Blizzard 390, Wrecking Ball-o-rama, 101024 Mecha, TTT X 2000, and UFO KO come to my side.

The mecha suits come down from the sky and land down beside Stacy. Stacy presses a button on the pen transforming it into the INK 111 mecha suit. Stacy leaps into it and controls it and fires acid right at Megan. She blocks the attack with a street lamp. She uses her powers to throw a tree right at Stacy . Stacy uses the swords on the INK 111 mecha to split it in half. The 101024 mecha fires it's claws right at Megan catching her and electrocuting her. Megan grabs one of the claws and uses her electric manipulation powers to return the electricity back at the mecha making it explode. Laser Blaster Blizzard 390 fires lasers from the smoke right at Megan. She dodge the attack and throws objects at the lasers hitting them and made them explode.

JERRY

Could we help her?

DEAN

No. Let's see how she does then we can jump in and help her.

Megan uses a street lamp and wraps it around the Laser Blaster Blizzard 390 and made it explode. The 101024 Mecha throws it's maces right at Megan like punches. Megan dodge the attack and uses levitated a parked car into the air and uses it to block the mace punches. She fires electricity out from her hands right at the mecha hitting it and made it explode. The Wrecking Ball-O-Rama swings it's wrecking balls right at Megan hitting her and made her slam against a wall of a building. She uses her electric manipulation to shock the Wrecking Ball-O-Rama and made it explode.

STACY

(into her ear communicator)

UFO KO left me up into the air.

The UFO KO uses it's gravity laser to make Stacy in the Ink 111 into the air and she fires a missile right at Megan. Megan uses her telekinesis to make the missile hit the UFO KO hitting it and made it explode. Megan throws a tree right at Stacy in her mecha. Stacy ejects out from the mecha making it break into pieces from the tree.

STACY

(into her ear communicator)

The Great Gladiator, Wild Cat XXL, Mega Biter, Steam Roller 44X, Digger 0-X, Whip Lash LL1000, Super Sponge AA2, Spike KX900, Turbo Fast Flicker, TT-Rex 500, Knightex 1000.0, Wind Maker 8000, Solar Striker 360, and Crawl Brawl CB come to me.

The mecha suits leap down onto the ground and surrounds Megan. Stacy pulls the pull string on the Doll Brawl Mecha Doll, turning it into a mecha suit. She leaps into it and controls it.

STACY

(into her ear communicator)

Attack her at once.

The TT-Rex 500 swings it's blazing sword down onto Megan. Megan uses her matter manipulation powers to turn the fire on its sword into ice. She uses her telekinesis to throw it down onto the Wild Cat XXL smashing it into pieces. The Digger 0-X dig out from the ground and tackles Megan. Megan uses her powers to push it off from her and made it crash onto the Steam Roller44X and made it explode. The Turbo Fast Flicker rushes right at Megan. Megan dodges the attack and uses her powers to fire electricity out from her hands to the mecha suit making it explode. The Whip LashLL1000 throws a whip right at Megan. She dodge the whip attack and uses her powers to wrap the whip around the Mega Biter and uses her telekinesis powers to throw both of them into a building crashing into it making it explode.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Enough.

Megan fires electricity out from her hands at the remaining mecha suits causing them to explode.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

If I can't see my parents, I will let them come to me.

Megan's eyes glow white and uses her magnetism powers. Suddenly the ground begins to shake.

JERRY

What's going on?

Suddenly the entire WOOHP containment facility break out from the ground and land onto the streets.

STACY

(into her ear communicator)

Cranium Dranium 3000, SS 3000 come to me.

Megan uses her powers to take the ear communicator out from Stacy's ear and crushes it.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Now you can't summon your other mecha suits.

STACY

Luckily I summon these before you destroy it.

The Cranium Dranium 3000 and the SS 3000 leap down by Stacy's sides. Stacy leaps into the Cranium Dranium 3000 and takes control of it. The SS 3000 wraps around Megan and holds her down. Stacy fires the robot tentacles right at Megan and electrocutes her.

STACY

Sorry

Megan breaks free from the SS 3000 and uses her gravity manipulation onto the Cranium Dranium 3000. The Cranium Dranium 3000 floats into the air. Stacy uses it to fly down right at Megan and fires lasers out from it's body right at Megan. Megan uses her powers to use parked cars are shields to block the attack and throws them back at Stacy. Stacy uses the Cranium Dranium 3000's robot tentacles to chop them in half. Megan uses the halves and throws them at the Cranium Dranium 3000. Stacy projects a force field around it to block the attack and fires missiles at Megan hitting her and making her fall to the ground.

The SS 3000 transform into a cage and traps Megan in it. Stacy fires electricity from the Cranium Dranium 3000 to electrocute Megan. She collapse to the ground.

STACY

Now. Megan is this what you want to do with your powers. Hurt your parents? Or you want to hear them say they're sorry for what they did to you?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

I want them to say they're sorry for what they did. And want to reverse what they did on me.

STACY

Well they can't do that, but they can apologize on you. You just have to accept for who you are right now, a little girl with super powers.

The SS 3000 got off from Megan and Jerry took her to see her parents. Dean walk up to Stacy and smiles.

DEAN

Thanks Stacy, you are a great agent.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP HALLWAY THE NEXT DAY FLASHBACK

The next day Stacy was walking down the hallways of WOOHP with the other agents smiling at her. The Spies are walking down the hall with their injuries all hailed up.

SAM

Hey Stacy.

ALEX

Great going with taking down Megan.

CLOVER

You are 1 smart girl.

STACY (V.O)

The next day everyone was giving me positive feedback on me. Everyone likes me.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

Stacy walks into Jerry's office. Jerry picks up a cup of tea.

JERRY

Ah Stacy there you are.

STACY

What do you want to see me for?

JERRY

To promote you.

STACY

To promote me, but what about my job at the WOOHP gadget lab?

JERRY

You are still working there, let us say that you're a part time spy and a part time assistant gadget lab scientist and creator.

STACY

(smiles)

Oh thank you Jerry, but when's my first mission.

JERRY

You did your first mission taking down Megan. Now she is in WOOHP hands to practice her powers properly, and here is what you need to be a proper WOOHP spy.

Jerry gives Stacy her X Powered. Stacy opens it up and transforms into her Shocking Pink cat suit.

STACY

Thank you Jerry.

JERRY

Victor is right, you have changed.

FADE TO

INT. STACY'S APARTMENT LATER FLASHBACK

Back in Stacy's apartment Stacy puts her compowered down onto her dresser. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She opens it up and it was Dean with some flowers in his hand.

STACY

Dean what a surprise, and it's not date night.

DEAN

I know, but I want to give you something for your accomplishment on your first mission.

STACY

Thank you please come in.

Dean comes into her apartment and Stacy puts the flowers down onto her dress. They both sit down onto her bed.

DEAN

So now you are a spy of WOOHP that's great. Hopefully you will get your first mission soon.

STACY

And would like to thank Victor for giving me another chance at life, and would like to thank you because you appreaticate me for who I am and care about me.

DEAN

Thank you.

Dean kisses Stacy on the check. Stacy smiles and kisses Dean on the lips. They both lay down onto her bed. Suddenly her land lord came through her door.

LAND LORD

Stacy where's my rent. Whoa, whoa never mind.

The Land Lord exits out from her apartment and closes the door behind him.

Stacy takes off her scrunchie off from her hair and takes off her shirt reveling her bra under it.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LAB THE NEXT DAY PRESCENT DAY

In the WOOHP gadget lab Stacy and Dean are working on some gadgets.

STACY (V.O)

After 1 wild night last night I finally got my life on track again.

Stacy puts some gadgets under the tube and presses a button on the wall making it suck up to Jerry's office.

DEAN

You're getting your way around here Stacycins

STACY

You stop it Deanie.

Dean and Stacy kiss each other on the lips. Suddenly Jerry came up on the screen.

JERRY

(clears his throat)

Hello sorry to interrupt.

Dean and Stacy stop kissing and look at the computer screen.

STACY

What seems to be the problem Jerry?

JERRY

Sam, Clover, Alex and Victor are captured by highly intelligent monkeys in the rain forest. Stacy I need you to rescue them and complete the mission.

STACY

On it Jerry.

The screen on Dean's laptop turns off. Stacy transforms into her spy uniform. She leaps into the Jet Jumper.

DEAN

Wait Stacy are you forgetting something?

STACY

Oh right.

Stacy leaps out from the jet jumper and kisses Dean on the lips. Dean give her, her purse and ear communicator. Stacy leaps back into the Jet Jumper.

STACY

Love you.

DEAN

Love you too. Remember we're going to the movies tonight so I will pick you up at 7.

STACY

Ok Deanie.

Stacy activates the Jet Jumper and flies out through the window of the WOOHP gadget lab.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER BEVERLY HILLS DAY TIME

Stacy flies over Beverly Hills in the Jet Jumper flying towards the Rain Forest.

STACY (V.O)

So that's my story. And as for Megan, she is part of the Nexters and living out at Mount WOOHP with the others.

CUT TO

INT MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM DINNING TABLE

At Mount WOOHP at the dining table, Megan, the Nexters, Mrs. Lewis and Jerry are having dinner.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Could someone pass the salt please?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

I can do that.

Megan uses her telekinesis to make the salt shaker float into the air.

No young lady, we don't use powers at the table.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Sorry.

BACK TO SCENE

STACY (V.O)

And now that everything is settled I hope that my parents get to appreaticate me more for who I am, but that's another story, right now I am enjoying my new life.

Stacy pilots the Jet Jumper down into the Rain Forest to save the Spies and Victor.

THE END


End file.
